Cher Scorpius
by LittlePlume
Summary: "Cher Scorpius, j'ai peu d'espoir que tu n'aies pas brûlé cette lettre en reconnaissant Pistache, mais si la curiosité, la colère, ou la rancoeur t'a tout de même poussé à lire ces mots, alors sache que je suis désolée. Infiniment et très sincèrement, désolée."
1. PARTIE I

.

 _ **Cher Scorpius**_

Partie I/II.

.

 _Cher Scorpius,_

 _J'ai peu d'espoir que tu n'aies pas brûlé cette lettre en reconnaissant Pistache, mais si la curiosité, la colère, ou la rancoeur t'a tout de même poussé à lire ces mots, alors sache que je suis désolée. Infiniment et très sincèrement, désolée._

 _Tu dis souvent que les mots ne comptent pas, qu'une personne n'est pas ce qu'elle dit, mais ce qu'elle fait, que ce sont ses actes qui reflètent ce qu'elle est vraiment, mais j'espère que tu te trompes. J'espère que la réalité est plus complexe, que les êtres humains, même s'ils sont souvent égoïstes, lâches, ou cruels les uns envers les autres, peuvent aussi être bons, honnêtes et courageux lorsqu'ils aiment. Et je crois que cela compte._ J'espère _, que cela compte, parce que si mes excuses ne sont que des mots pour toi, sache qu'elles viennent du fond de mon coeur. Que même si elles ne viendront jamais effacer tout le mal que je t'ai_ fait _, elles n'en sont pas moins sincères. Et j'espère, qu'en partie au moins, elles reflètent un peu de la personne que je suis, ou que je voudrais être._

 _Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour ce serait à moi de t'écrire une telle lettre, et pourtant, avec du recul, je m'aperçois que cela n'aurait pas pu être toi, jamais. Tu es bien trop droit. Bien trop loyal. Bien trop rationnel. Tu ne connais que le bien et le mal et t'imposes durement de ne jamais franchir la limite de ce dernier. Si j'admire tes principes, je regrette toutefois que tu n'y déroges jamais, même pour moi._

 _Je ne suis pas parfaite, Scorpius, et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Je n'ai pas ta droiture ou ta discipline. Ni même ton honnêteté ou ton courage. Mais j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas, et même si c'est la raison pour laquelle nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, je refuse de m'en excuser. Si je suis trop émotive, tu ne l'es jamais. Alors, je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter par mes émotions, au point de me laisser aveugler par la colère, mais je ne suis pas désolée de_ ressentir _. Je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir des sentiments si forts pour toi que j'en oublie parfois de réfléchir avant d'agir. Et même si j'espère du fond du coeur que tu me pardonneras, que tu me laisseras une seconde chance, il faut que tu saches que ce qui est arrivé arrivera à nouveau. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux et ridés, que tous nos enfants soient mariés et aient eux-mêmes des enfants, et que nous passons nos journées à nous disputer pour savoir qui de nous deux a tort ou a raison à propos de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _Scorpius, je ne sais plus si je suis triste ou en colère, mais une chose demeure certaine, je t'aime._

 _De tout mon coeur,_

 _Rose_

* * *

 **Note :** Bonsoir aux quelques curieux qui se seront perdus ici le temps d'une minute ou deux. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je ne poste plus vraiment d'histoire, si ce n'est une petite drabble de temps en temps, mais j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette lettre aujourd'hui sur un coup de tête, alors je la poste ici en espérant qu'elle plaira à une petite poignée d'entre vous.

Pour les plus patients, la suite arrive... :)

À très bientôt,

 _LittlePlume_


	2. PARTIE II

.

 _ **Cher Scorpius**_

Partie I/II.

.

Le visage tourné vers la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine, les doigts enroulés autour d'une tasse d'Oolong brûlant, Rose regardait tomber la neige sur la petite rue commerçante moldue sur laquelle donnait son appartement. Une épaisse couche de neige était tombée pendant la nuit, donnant aux petites devantures illuminées aux couleurs de Noël un air à la fois féérique et réconfortant. Apaisant. Chaleureux. Le calme froid de l'hiver lui rappelait Scorpius : le premier se parant d'un manteau mélancolique, le second d'un masque glacial, si bien qu'il était nécessaire de les observer, de les apprivoiser, et d'apprendre à les aimer pour en découvrir les secrets et trésors. Derrière l'apparente froideur de Scorpius —Rose en était persuadée— se dissimulait une affection sincère. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos à la première erreur, la première difficulté, la première dispute.

Non pas que cela changeait quoi que ce soit aux sentiments qu'elle, elle avait pour lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche et elle l'essuya d'un revers de la manche de son pull en laine, sans s'arracher pour autant à sa contemplation de la valse de flocons blancs sous sa fenêtre.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Rose sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte avant de lever les yeux à la petite pendule accrochée au-dessus de son four : 7h15. Réglé comme du papier à musique. Son voisin, un vieux moldu nommé Bernard, toquait à sa porte presque tous les jours, à la même heure, depuis deux ans et, avec un sourire édenté, suppliait Rose de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa « _saleté de bouilloire capricieuse_ ». Inlassablement, Rose traversait le palier, se rendait dans l'appartement du vieil homme et traficotait la bouilloire qui se mettait à nouveau à fonctionner « _comme par magie_ ». Rose, qui avait tout de suite compris que la bouilloire du vieux Bernard avait été ensorcelée, avait cherché à convaincre le vieux mordu de changer l'objet trafiqué, mais il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé, têtu comme il était. « _Mademoiselle Rose, on n'envoie pas un vieillard comme moi à la casse jusqu'à parce qu'il a les genoux qui grincent. C'est pareil pour les objets !_ »

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille secoua la tête, amusée, les doigts enroulées sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée, mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et que se tenait devant elle, non pas le vieux Bernard et sa bouilloire, mais un jeune homme au visage fermé, ses yeux métalliques plantés dans les siens avec… —avec espoir ?—, Rose se figea, son coeur dégringolant dans le fond de son chaudron.

\- Scorpius, souffla-t-elle en clignant rapidement des yeux pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de rouler sur ses joues sans autorisation.

\- Rose, se contenta-t-il de répondre de la même voix calme et basse que d'ordinaire, impassible.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot, puis le jeune homme fit un pas, forçant Rose à s'écarter pour le laisser passer, et pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, qui referma la porte derrière lui, la gorge nouée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussettes multicolores.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle dressait un bouclier émotionnel devant elle pour affronter son ex petit-ami et vit, du coin de l'oeil, Scorpius brandir calmement un morceau de parchemin devant elle. _Sa lettre._

\- Dans ta lettre, souffla Scorpius de sa voix basse et grave, tu dis que seules la curiosité, la colère ou la rancoeur auraient pu me faire lire ta lettre…

De peur de ne pouvoir retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Rose déglutit, mais se contenta de hocher la tête, sans relever les yeux vers Scorpius. Ce dernier lit un pas en avant et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration ce qui, plus que tout autre chose, fit réagir la jeune femme. Jamais Scorpius ne laissait la frustration —ou toute autre émotion aussi déplaisante que la colère, la jalousie ou l'amour— prendre le contrôle. Il était toujours le seul et unique maître de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il fit un nouveau pas vers elle et tendit la main qui ne tenait pas sa lettre pour la poser sur sa joue, Rose sentit son coeur s'arracher lentement à son état catatonique.

\- Tu te trompes, Rose, avoua-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres après un long moment, ses mots résonnent dans la pièce. Ce n'est aucune de ces choses.

Et soudain, un faible sourire déchira le masque d'indifférence qu'il portait au quotidien et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Rose avec la promesse de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais se refuser de l'aimer de tout son coeur.

* * *

 **Note :** Je vous l'accorde, c'était un peu n'importe quoi ce mini (mais alors vraiment mini) Two shot. Et je me suis pas vraiment restreint sur la guimauve non plus, hein. Cela dit, c'est rare que je me restreigne à ce niveau-là de toute façon...

Merci à tous d'avoir lu :)

À bientôt,  
 _LittlePlume_


End file.
